


How to kill an immortal

by matsumawa



Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, ils sont fous, kenma est le seul sain d'esprit, makki et mattsun sont psychopathes, même akaashi a pété une durite, oikawa pauvre fou, please sauvez kuroo, psychopathe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa
Summary: C'est la réunion de crise, où la question "Comment tuer un immortel" se pose, et où les solutions proposées sont juste ridicules. Ou quand Kuroo assiste au conseil de guerre ayant pour but de le tuer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166537
Kudos: 2





	How to kill an immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 : Reunion  
> J'aime bien ce one shot

–On pourrait l'envoyer dans l'espace, proposa Bokuto, totalement avachi sur sa chaise. Il en avait marre d'être là, cela pouvait se lire aisément sur les traits ennuyés de son visage. Ou pas. Laissez-le, un peu.

–C'est encore trop gentil pour lui, affirma Akaashi, confortablement installé à côté du grand jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

–Et bien vas-y Kei-chan, donne-nous ton idée de génie, grinça Oikawa qui faisait les cent pas autour de la grande table ronde.

–Je n'en ai pas.

–Et tu as le culot de critiquer Bokuto, qui – pour une fois – nous donne une assez bonne idée ? Si on enlève les coûts monstrueux de sa procédure bien sûr.

–Exactement, lâcha Akaashi en soupirant. Je vous signale qu'il faut plus que ça pour tuer Kuroo.

–Je suis là, hein, signala justement ce dernier à l'assemblée.

Il récolta un regard blasé de la part d'Iwaizumi et un beau doigt offert avec générosité par Oikawa. Matsukawa et Hanamaki le fixaient avec un sourire étrange, qui lui ferait froid dans le dos s'il n'était pas habitué. De son côté, Kenma avait sèchement refusé de participer à cette réunion de crise, et cela pouvait se comprendre par le fait qu'il y en avait une d'organisée au moins une fois par semaine.

Kuroo soupira, blasé, et jeta un regard à son meilleur ami.

–Alors c'est ça que vous faites quand je pars à mon cours de tricot ?

–Possible, répondit le plus jeune de la bande, donc Akaashi, en fixant avec intention les mains de Bokuto, comme si c'était la plus belle chose de cette salle.

–Affirmatif, approuvèrent Issei et Takahiro sans aucune trace d'hésitation.

–C'est une idée de Sassykawa, précisa le meilleur ami d'enfance de ce dernier.

–Évidemment, aucun doute là-dessus.

Le châtain en question semblait plus préoccupé par son reflet dans son miroir de poche que par la tournure de cette réunion. Il se tourna en direction de la table, et d'un coup, il plaqua ses mains sur la table, la mine énervée.

–Bon, vous avez d'autres idées – qui n'inclue pas de dépenser des millions – ?!

–Au pire, tu n'as cas le brûler avec tes flammes de l'enfer là, lâcha Hanamaki. Il ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendres.

–Je suis immortel les gars. Je ne peux pas mourir. Si vous me cramer, je renaîtrai de mes cendres. C'est moi qui vous enterrerai et pas l'inverse.

–Ta gueule Tetsu-chan, lui intima Tooru en fonçant les sourcils.

–Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ?! s'écria le brun, outré, et en tirant un peu sur ses liens qui le maintenait assis à sa chaise.

–Premièrement, la célébrité et la fortune. Quand on en aura fini de toi, on rendra l'évènement médiatisé afin que tout le monde nous connaisse ! Nous serons tellement riches et célèbres !

Kuroo eut un rire mitigé et arqua un sourcil, la moue moqueuse.

–Vous finirez surtout en prison pour meurtre organisé.

–La gloire passe avant tout, déclara dramatiquement le "chef de l'opération". Deuxièmement, nous n'en pouvons plus de vous voir vous bécoter à longueur de journée avec Sugu-chan. Et plus parfois.

–Oh oui ! s'écria l'assemblée à l'unisson, sauf Kenma qui avait les yeux collés à son téléphone portable.

–Je ne vois pas où est le problème, nia Tetsurou.

–Vous êtes tellement niais ! s'exclama Oikawa d'une voix désespérément fluette.

–Et bruyant ! hurla Hanamaki à son tour.

–Et vous vous embrassez à chaque fois que vous en avez l'occasion, soupira Akaashi. C'est-à-dire tout le temps.

–Et vous le faites tellement souvent qu'on se demande encore comment Daishou fait pour être en forme tous les jours, termina Matsukawa.

Tous attendirent que Bokuto, qui n'avait étrangement pipé mot depuis plusieurs minutes, surenchérisse, mais ce dernier était endormi. Un ange passa alors que Kuroo se lamentait intérieurement d'avoir un tel meilleur ami. Ce fut Kenma qui brisa le silence.

–Ça ne dérange pas spécialement.

–Tu as pris la seule chambre côté Est, normal que tu ne les entendes pas ! rétorqua Oikawa.

–Je les entends, affirma le blond décoloré. Mais je trouve ça vachement gonflé de la part de gens qui le font presque aussi souvent de critiquer à ce niveau-là.

Takahiro et Issei rougirent violement, tout comme Akaashi qui jeta un regard en coin au Koutarou endormi sur la chaise d'à côté. Iwaizumi fixa Kenma d'un réprobateur et Oikawa eut un sourire rêveur.

–Vous vous rendez compte que le seul à prendre ma défense – on parle de meurtre quand-même – c'est Kenma, alors que d'habitude il serait le premier à m'empoisonner au cyanure ? remarqua Kuroo d'une fausse voix triste.

–Contrairement à eux, j'ai de bonnes raisons de vouloir le faire.

Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

–C'est parce que tu as la chambre la plus éloignée, insista Akaashi.

–Premier arrivé, premier servi. Et puis de toute façon, cette chambre est la plus grande et j'ai besoin de place pour mon matos, conclut Kozume.

–Mais c'est pas juste ! s'étrangla Oikawa.

Mais Iwaizumi lui flanqua une droite derrière le crâne et le châtain gémit.

–Sinon Iwa, tu n'as qu'à lui déchirer le corps entier avec tes couteaux, suggéra Issei.

–Akaashi pourrait lui broyer les organes de l'intérieur ? fit Hanamaki.

–On pourrait aussi le jeter dans un mixeur taille humaine ! s'exclamèrent les deux énergumènes.

–Les gars, s'il-vous-plaît, je suis immortel, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans ? tenta le brun en soupirant.

Mais ils l'ignorèrent. De son côté, Akaashi se demandait ce qui était le plus effrayant. Les propositions sanguinaires des deux abrutis de service – bien qu'il avait l'habitude maintenant – ou le fait que Kuroo restait de marbre alors qu'ils étaient clairement en train d'organiser son homicide. Il y avait sûrement un peu des deux en fait, de toute façon ils étaient tous des criminels complètement givrés, à commencer par Oikawa qui avait posé la question fatidique quelques semaines auparavant : "comment tuer un immortel ?"

–Au fait, vous avez fait quoi à Daishou ? D'habitude, il vous aurait déjà tous détruit, remarqua le brun ligoté.

–Un peu de somnifère, un peu de drogue, sûrement un peu de chantage et peut-être du sang, répondit nonchalamment le châtain. C'était le rôle de Matsukawa et Hanamaki de se débarrasser du monstre.

–C'est sensé me rassurer ?

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans un fou-rire sans nom qui donna des frissons à chaque être présent, et Oikawa décida de ne pas rebondir sur la question, la réponse étant déjà bien assez claire.

–Vous devriez songer à vous faire soigner sérieux, grogna le brun aux yeux verts en fixant son petit ami d'un mauvais œil.

–Oh aller, nous sommes tous fous ici, déclara Tooru d'n ton détaché.

–Je dois être l'exception à la règle alors, ricana Kuroo.

Une quinte de toux assaillit la salle. Vu le bruit que faisait Oikawa – il exagérant toujours autant –, Bokuto devait être profondément endormi.

–Bon sinon, vous pouvez me détacher ? C'est pas que ça fait mal mais c'est embêtant, en plus ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on y est, dit le brun pour changer de sujet.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait une espèce d'horloge intégrée au cerveau – pour avoir un repère chronologique dans son immortalité ou une connerie du genre – qu'il pouvait utiliser à volonté. Même si les autres avaient eu du mal à le croire, ils avaient fini par lui faire confiance, car après tout, dans leur monde, il arrivait de croiser des personnes se démarquant du commun des mortels – ou pas, dans le cas de Tetsurou – qui possédaient d'incroyables capacités.

–Ça fait déjà une heure ? demanda Oikawa, surpris. Mince, Daishou devrait bientôt se réveiller alors...

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

–On va mourir, quand il sera au courant, soupira Takahiro.

–Bien fait pour votre gueule, sourit moqueuse ment le brun. Sinon, il y a possibilité de défaire mes liens ?

–Est-ce que tu vas t'enfuir ? questionna le châtain en soupirant.

–C'est le but de ma démarche…

–Alors c'est non.

–Pas cool, grogna Tetsurou. Pas cool du tout.

–On pourrait lui faire prendre un bain d'acide, pour le désintégrer, fit soudainement Akaashi.

Mais un grand bruit les fit sursauter. À l'entrée – même si la porte venait de voler à travers la salle – se tenait un Daishou pas content du tout, et des dizaines de serpents. Il avait quelques égratignures sur les pommettes, les yeux gonflés et rouges, signe qu'il avait été drogué.

Ce dernier fit un petit mouvement de la main, et tous les serpents se précipitèrent pour attraper les jeunes hommes, tous sauf Kenma, Kuroo et Bokuto. Le plus gros reptile – qui tenait Oikawa – le fit se rapprocher de Suguru.

–Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Sa vous était sèche et courroucée, mais ne faisait pas peur au châtain. Pas du tout.

–Mais rien, voyons~

Tooru valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous les regards apeurés des autres. Daishou soupira, et se tourna vers Bokuto, miraculeusement réveillé.

–Merci de m'avoir informé de cette salle secrète et de m'avoir expliqué la situation, Bokuto.

Bokuto Koutarou, son pouvoir ? Télépathie à distance.

–De rien, sourit le gris.

Il reçut un regard ahuri d'Akaashi, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de défaire les cordes qui retenaient les poignets de son meilleur ami. Suguru s'approcha doucement de son petit ami, et l'embrassa tendrement.

–Euuurk, s'écrièrent leurs complices, en particulier Oikawa.

Le vert les fit taire d'un simple regard obscure.

–Et que je ne vous y reprenne pas, les prévient-il en tirant son brun hors de cette salle de réunion.

Les serpents relâchèrent les autres pour leur plus grand soulagement. Alors que la salle redevenait silencieuse, Kenma s'exprima :

–J'ai trouvé la réponse à ta question Oikawa.

–Tait-toi.

Le blond décoloré obéit, mais garda un petit rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

À la question "comment tuer un immortel ?", il répondrait "on ne peut pas tuer un immortel, et surtout quand celui-ci avait pour petit ami Daishou Suguru" sans aucune hésitation.


End file.
